ppg vampire love
by strawberryshortcakelover01
Summary: It was just a normal day Like any other day But that's when it all went wrong They came, in large amounts, they were everywhere We tried to fight them of but it was no use We were no match for there strength We fough with our hearts content It was pointless U could even say it was suicidal But I have to say this No matter how much to I hate to say this I have to We were POWERLESS!
1. credits

_**all credits belong to the creators of the ppg and/or ppgz the only thing that i take credit for is the story plot so there i gave u credit so plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz don't sue me if your reading this ppg and/or the ppgz creator(s)**_


	2. prologue

it was just a normal day

like any other day

but that when it all went wrong

they came, in large amounts, they were everywhere

we were surrounded

we tried to fight them of but it was no use

we were no match for there strength

we fough with our hearts content

though it was

pointless

hopless

huh u could even say it was suicidal

but we have to say this

no matter how much

I hate to say this but we were

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

POWERLESS!


	3. description

blossom

hair color: orange

height: 5'8

hair length: right above the butt

nickname: bloss, blossy, pinky (hates to be called that), momo

eye color: pink

species: human

blood type: o-

relationship status: single and liking it that way

personality: funny, bossy sometimes, hyper sometimes, out going, super smart, caring, loving, motherly figure, people pleasure

school popularity status: popular

school sports: track, chearleading, volleyball, debate team, dance club,chemistry club, money club, compter club, stragety club, chess club, foods around the world club, mathletes club, newspaper club,national honors society, princibale's list, and yearbook club ( yes she is multi talented)

best friend: bunny (aka amber)

friends: amber ( aka ), karuo (aka ), miyako (aka ), robin, and the rest of the nerds how i don't fell like naming their names probualy won't even come up

cousin(s): dexter, daphine (daphine is dead)

sibling(s): kuriko

pet(s): golden retriever ( named: sugar)

mate: brick

fav food: strawberry shortcake

phone: smart phone 5

breast size: b-cups

powers: ice, healing ( but doesn't let anyone know cause it's a soul using power and it's very dangerous cause it's a dark magic ), and fire ( can create a sword out of fire)

age 16

bubbles

hair color: blonde

height: 5'8

hair length: mid back

nickname: bubbs and miya

eye color: baby blue

species: human

blood type: o-

relationship status: single and liking it that way

personality: bubbly, caring, funny, loving, cute, scaredy cat/cry baby (sometimes)

school popularity status: popular

school sports: swimming, year book, newspaper, cheerleading, model un (found the club name on internet), green team, gardening club, girls make a diffrence, drama, tennis, and scrape booking

best friend: buttercup

friends: anber ( aka bunny ), karuo ( aka: buttercup), momoko ( aka: blossom ), everyone on the welcoming commitee ( still not naming names)

cousin(s): takaaki

pet(s): golden retriever ( name: alice )

mate: boomer

fav food: bluberry ice cream

phone: smart phone 5

breast size: b-cups

powers: water

age : 16

buttercup

hair color: black

height: 5'8

hair length: mid back

nickname: bc and ass kicker ( called that by boys at their school )

eye color: green

species: human

blood type: o-

relationship status: single and loving it that way

personality: fiest, put going, kind ( to her friends and family )

school popularity status: popular

school sports: hockey, cricket, rugby, football, valley ball, net ball, soft ball,base ball ( idk if there is a diffrence between soft ball and base ball and idc), basket ball, cross country soccer, track, and tennis

best friend: miyako ( aka: bubbles )

friends: momoko ( aka blossom), amber ( aka bunny ), miyako ( aka bubbles ), jocks at their school

cousin(s): none

sibling(s): shou and dai

pet(s): german shepard ( name: naomi (named after that girl wrestler from wwe)

mate: butch

fav food: choculate cake

phone: smart phone 5

breast size: b-cups

powers: earth

age: 16

bunny

hair color: brown

height: 5'8

hair length: above the butt

nickname: bun bun

eye color: purple

species:human

blood type: o-

relationship status: single and liking it that way

personality: fun, out going, caring, cute, loving, people person, and more

school popularity status: popular

school sports: volley ball, cheerleading, dance, drama, newspaper, yearbook,pro life club, welcoming commitee, foods around the world, track, soccer, softball, tennis, green team, money club, and computer club

best friend: blossom

friends: miyako ( aka bubbles), momoko ( aka blossom), karou ( aka buttercup ), everyone on welcoming commitee

cousin(s): annabell (dead)

sibling(s): none

pet(s): cookie ( german shepard)

mate: blaze

fav food: rasberry poptart

phone: smart phone 5

breast size: b-cups

powers: wind and animal transformation

brick

hair color: orange

height: 6'6

hair length: short

nickname: brickster and bricky

eye color: ruby red

species: vampire

blood type: unknown

relationship status: just found mate

personality: bossy, pushy, impatient, smart, hot, towards blossom kind loving caring and more

school popularity status: doesn't go to school

school sports: doesn't go to school

best friend: unknown

friends: unknown

sibling(s): brick, butch, boomer

cousin(s): none

pet(s): none

mate: blossom

fav food: tomato soup

phone: smart phone 5

pack: 8 pack

powers: fire and mind reader

age: 17

boomer

hair color: blonde

height: 6'6

hair length: short

nickname: boomie

eye color: blue

species: vampire

blood type: unknown

relationship status: just found mate

personality: kind, sweet, rarely mean, and more

school popularity status: doesn't go to school

school sports: doesn't go to school

best friend: unknown

friends: unknown

cousin(s): none

pet(s): none

mate: bubbles

fav food: blueberries

phone: smart phone 5

pack : 8 pack

powers: water and mind reader

age: 17

butch

hair color: black

height: 6'6

hair length: short

nickname:butchie boy

eye color: green

species: vampire

blood type: unknown

relationship status: just found mate

personality: mean sometimes, pushy, perverted, sometimes kind, and more

school popularity status: doesn't go to school

school sports: doesn't go to school

best friend: unknown

friends: unknown

cousin(s): unknown

pet(s): none

mate: buttercup

fav food: any (trust me he wil eat almost anything) even though vampires rarely eat human food

phone: smart phone 5

pack: 8 pack

powers: earth and mind reader

age: 17

blaze

hair color: brown

height: 6'6

hair length: short

nickname: bla bla and blazie

eye color: purple

species: vampire

blood type: unknown

relationship status: just found his mate

personality: pushy, perv sometimes, and more

school popularity status: doesn't go to school

school sports: doesn't go to school

best friend:unknown

friends:unknown

cousin(s): unknown

pet(s): none

mate: bunny

fav food: purple grapes

phone: smart phone 5

pack: 8 pack

powers: wind and mind reader

age : 17


	4. not what u think

Blossom POV:

It was just a normal day

Like any other day

But that's when it all went wrong

They came

in large amounts

they were everywhere

we were surrounded

We tried to fight them off

but it was no pointless

We were no match for there strength

so many innocent people were brutally murdered that day

We fough with our hearts content

but

It was uneffective

U could even say it was suicidal

But I have to say this

No matter how much to I hate to say this

I have to

We

were

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

POWERLESS!

i know what you're thinking

but your wrong it wasn't the vampires we lost a battle to

actually this accured a nearly a year

before any of that happened

the one's who came were

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(haha am i anoying u )

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

werewolves

i know i'm confusing but let me start with the beginning

what my life used to be the way i liked it

the perfect grades

the perfect parents

the perfect friends

promised good future

love

the perfect boyfriend

an annoying little sister (who is lucky that murder isn't legal)

the perfect everything

before all hell came crashing down

i'm

Momoko Rose Atakusumi {i think that's how u spell it}

and this is me and my friends (bc,bunny,bubbs) story of a world only though of to excist in horror movies

and how the unpossible became possible

this is our story

filled of

death

destruction

drugs

supernatural

and

sex

read at your own risk


	5. the beginning part 1

1 year ago

Blossom POV

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-" i slammed my hand on the annoying alarm clock

hi my name is momoko, and i'm the leader of the ppg. i'm frequently known as blossom and-

"blossom get outta bed, or your be late for school"

"yes mom" well i goota go um buttercup will take over for me

Buttercup POV

-snoring

Bunny POV

hi i'm amber aka bunny the 4th ppg i live with blossom her family adopted me when we were 3 i really really wish i could talk right now but i have to go cook breakfast and attempt to get to school on time well gotta go bye bye bye

Bubbles POV

okay well since blossom is busy bunny is rushing (again) and bc doesn't look like she's waking up anytime soon i guess i'll take over for now

hello my name is miyako, the 3rd ppg. my ppg name is bubbles. i use water magic though i'm more along the line of defence instead of attack i'm 16 and i luv cute and cuddly stuff ( i forgot to mention this in the description but bubbles can talk to animals)

i'm wearing a baby blue dress with a brown belt black heels and my hair down in curls

i'm currently on my way to karou's house

( blah blah blah time skip 10 minutes later )

i'm now in karou's house in her bedroom

i walk over to the dvd player put put a dvd in it and

"did u see that this has got to be the greatest match of all times" announces the reporter

karou sprints out of bed faster than lightning and plops down right infront of the screen i turn it off

"miyako put it back on didn't u just hear that they said it was the greatest match of all times move"

"sorry karou but we have to go were gonna be late for school"

"ugh just wake me up when it's summer"

"no plus don't u want to beat johnny in baseball today"

oh yah give me 5 minutes

Buttercup POV

alright well idk how to do this ugh here goes nothing

i'm karou aka buttercup the 2nd ppg and the strongest if u mess with my friends and/or family i'll fricken rip your head off

well anyway i'm wearing a green tanktop blue short shorts green flip flops with my hair down and straight

off to the pain of my excistence

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SCHOOL!

meanwhile with bunny and blossom

No Ones POV

bunny was running around like it world was ending right infront of their eyes

blossom and kuriko were fighting like a world war 3 battle for blossoms braclet

and their parents were trying to get rid of their headaches caused by their 3 unruly children

"kuriko give it back u little pest"

"no momo and your the real pest"

how many times do i have to keep on telling u to stop calling me that u brat"

kurkio sticks her tounge out at blossom

"oh no u better not have done that to me"

"has anyone seen my shoes"?

"that tongue stick was meant for u now back off meanie"

"don't call me a meanie i'm not the one who stealing my braclet"

"has anybody seen my shoes"?

"techiannly your stealing it back from me"

"HAS ANYBOBY SEEN MY SHOES"?

"did u check at the front door where u left them"? questions blossom

"no i did not oh and by the way why don't u just-"

kuriko and blossom both yell at the same time togther "stay out of this"

blossoms dad came up to them and took blossoms braclet handed it to her then their mom handed amber her shoes

"both of u out before u tear up my beautiful dining room" their mom pointed to momoko and amber then she pointed to kuriko meanwhile while their parents where distracted momo and amber slpipped out of the house "the only reason why your off the hook is because your school is being renovated but we'll be having a long talk later all 3 of u" their mom turned around back the the other 2 trouble makers only to find them gone"GIRLS"

"run for your life" momoko screamed


	6. the beginng part 2

amber

ugh class is so boring i just want something to happen

right at that second the town's emergency alarm goes off

yes finally something is happening

i run outta the room to meet up with everyone

blah blah blah everyone transforms blah blah blah

Bubbles

"oh my gosh"

it looked like something out of a horror movie

there was blood and guts everywhere

"i-i-" my sentence was interupted by a blood cold grow

i felt a terrible pain in my head

that's when it all went black

amber

'' bubbles" we all yelled together

"wha-what that's it u jerk no one messes with my friends and gets away alive"

"amber no" screeched blossom

1 second i'm flying towards the wolf the next i fell a terrible pain like a pole colliding with my face

he punched me and caused me to hit my head why i outt-

then the sweet sweet thing of darkness took over me

okay i know this one is really short and it totally sucks but i had to impervise and tyoe it fast cause i'm kinda busy tonight so i'm really sorry this chapter sucks also this is the last part that explains the beginning the next chapter will explain what happening in their lives now THEY WILL BE COMPLETLY DIFFRENT from what u think (examples: alcohalism, drugs, emotional trauma, secrets, and more) don't worry i will explain what happened to them in bits and pieces at a time (examples: nightmares, flashbacks, and that kind of stuff

i'll try to make the next chapter better i'm just dealing with alot of homework, ending of second marking period test, mild writers block, plus the fact that i haven't been able to sleep in the past 2 days soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo peace out for now peeps


	7. 1 year anniversary

okay people so i've been off for like a week and i'm sorry forthat but in my defense i was sicker than a dog (seriously i was doing nothing but throwing up the whole week and i'm still sick) and to top that off i just got my wifi back yesterday plus yesterday i was working on a new story so yah anyway on with the story

from now on this type of writing is going to be for thoughs

Present Day 1 :00 AM

Amber POV:

So it has officially been a year since that day.

The day everything went wrong no one has been the same since then,

Even ME!

I wish that i never wished anything where to have happened that day.

Eversince none of the girls have been the same.

Blossom has it the worst. The memories haunt her. I think she watched our parents be murdered infront of her eyes. I just don't have any proof though; and even if i did it wouldn't make any difference.

I just want my friends and sister back.

To the way we used to be.

But that can't happen cause those monsters took their innocence and mine.

Bubbles tries to be happy like she used to be but u can see the saddness that fills her eyes she sawl all that blood and deasd bodies.

Buttercup has turned to alcohol to drink her problems away.

Me I feel the saddness that my friends feel.

Blossom my bestfriend and my sister she fought, all by herself for days straight, to protect the town and its surviviors. When we were to weak to fight ourselves. She risked everything. For nothing in return.

She didn't even have time to grieve.

Now blossom has turned to partying and heroine to solve her problems.

She's nit the same girl she used to be.

Since blossom was the oldest she was able to convince the goverment not to but any of us in homes. Our uncle Thomas ( i think that's how u spell it) won legal custody of Kuriko and (BC little brother) shou ( idk about if shou is the little or big brother but in this story shou is the little brother) .

We tried to make a good life for ourselves but, it's not the same everywhere we go were haunted by the memories of the good times.

Well i'm gonna try to grt some sleep

Anyway onto the next persons pov

Miyako POV:

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ" {Sleeping}

Karou POV:

{Partying with Blossom; even though she doesn't know where she went. So i guess she's just partying at a club with a bunch of random people}

Momoko POV:

{Getting high (using heroine) at a club}

Meanwhile

? POV:

(Okay i'm juist warning u i don't really know how i'm going to bring the boys into the story [like ther intro] so i'm just going to wing it sorry if it sounds wierd or if i doesn't make any sense)

"My Sons need to find their mates and they need to find them soon. There is a brutal war coming upon us soon I can just feel it. I know what will lift their spirits."

" Boys come to my chambers now"

blah lah blah 10 minutes and a long explination (i think that's how u spell it) later

Here i'll some up the explination basically they're going on a feast and they'll drink the people of townsville dry {that's what they think [hint hint] }

Well that's it for this chapter if anyone out there who reads this has any ideas for the next chapter then I would gladly take them till next time peace out random strange people

FYI - I might post another chapter today or tomorrow it all depends on if i'm in the mood for it

Au revoir

that's goodbye in french

and yes i do speak a bit of french


End file.
